youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Merlin - Tiger (An American Tail) *Archimedes - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Sir Ector - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sir Kay - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Sir Pellinore - Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) *The Scullery Maid - *Madam Mim - Belladonna (Kimba the White Lion) *Black Bart the Knight - *The Wolf - Wolf (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf/Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Sugar Pot as itself *Tiger and Talbot - Max (The Little Mermaid) and Spike (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog - Frog (Tom & Jerry: Cat-napping) *The Pike - Barracuda (Finding Nemo) *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (Open Season) *The Little Girl Squirrel - Bucky the Squirrel (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Woodpecker - Bird (Goliath II) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Buster the Bird (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Colonel Spigont (TaleSpin) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer the Cat (Cinderella) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) **Merlin (Mouse) - Bernard (The Rescuers) **Merlin (Crab) - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (1943) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Fifi (Shrek Forever After) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Eloise (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Raja (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Adder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Discord the Draconequus (My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic) *Merlin (Stunt Double) - Kerchak (Tarzan) *2 Knights - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) and Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Citizens - Various Animals *Merlin (Modern) - King Louie (The Jungle Book) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 2: Tom Cat jr. Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 3: At Simba's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 5: A Medival Assembly Line *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 7: Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 8: Tom Cat Jr.'s Educations *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 9: Meet Belladonna ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 10: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 11: Tom Cat Jr. is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 14: End Credits Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Parodies